1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and means for encouraging dogs to eat food which they would otherwise shun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many foods and devices for feeding animals are known, some of which are patented. Some are intended to permit animals to feed only at certain times, others to limit the amount of food, others to automatically refill the feeder, and others for other purposes. There is a U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,800 issued to Williams on May 5, 1992 which teaches applying a material to a feeding bowl as an insect deterrent. A 1983 German reference No. DE-3221286 to Krenzer discloses a chemical that is applied directly to feedstuffs to make them more attractive and acceptable to cats and/or dogs, but cannot be smelled by humans. The 1991 international publication WO 91/04657 for Kojima of an application which originated in Japan appears to disclose a cat attractant applicator.